


Fox Tracks

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #全明星    pwp#之前gn们点的梗    狐化  尿#请勿上升  注意避雷  感谢观看





	Fox Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> #全明星 pwp  
> #之前gn们点的梗 狐化 尿  
> #请勿上升 注意避雷 感谢观看

这博彩还真的不太适合他李相赫玩，白白输了十刀当作慈善，翻译输得比他要多，也就快气到脑充血了。李相赫跟翻译在人山人海的赌场里逛了一圈，聚在别的场子里看别人赌，还没看懂，坐在前面的黑人老哥就已经输掉筹码在抱头。

“这赌博是高风险高回报啊”

翻译也同意他的结论，原本还想再去多试一把老虎机回本的，想了半刻还是收手送李相赫回酒店。

回去的一路上都在刮大风，出门前李相赫看准了天以为今晚转暖，就把大衣外套给一直喊着冷的韩王浩披着。无形的冷风从领口渗入体内，李相赫不由自主地开始战栗，裹紧他新买的那件外套。等红灯的时候最折磨，于是他想方设法来转移对寒冷的注意力。

他给韩王浩打个电话，可怜兮兮没得到赌场浪一把的未成年小孩还不能去网吧练习，只好乖乖呆在酒店房间里，但他没接。李相赫又给他发简讯，想问带饿不饿，要不要带点吃的回去，他也没回。

李相赫猜他大概是无聊着无聊着玩手机就睡着了，估计手机还压在脸下，被子也不盖上那种。翻译送他进了电梯，陆陆续续进来越来越多的人，他被挤兑到角落里，听不懂男男女女在说什么。最后还得经几番艰难地才穿过大汉从电梯里出去，衣服上全沾满了酒精的味。  
拥挤的电梯里空气稀薄，出去新空间之后才敢大口大口地换气。李相赫一路还要受着冷顺着墙走回去，颤抖着的手从口袋里抖出房卡。

房间很黑，韩王浩没开灯，他整个人包裹在大衣里将拉链拉尽，李相赫看不清他是在睁着眼还是睡着了。突然外面飘忽变化的灯光瞬间照过坐在阴影里的小孩，狡黠的眼睛在捕捉着李相赫。  
韩王浩奶声奶气地趴下，软绵绵一块棉花就倒在了黑色细布沙发上，赤裸的脚在把手上不安分的踢着，等待李相赫来抓着他的脚踝。

李相赫像抓猫一样架着他乖乖坐在自己腿上。他想去亲韩王浩，韩王浩却顺势偏开头避开了，赖在他肩窝上不说话。

“生气了？”

无意识的手往沙发抓到了一把兽毛，他惊讶，思考，然后他会意。

“我给你打电话你不回复我，要不然我给你带吃的”

他强行让韩王浩坐直了，不管外面多闪多亮都只能正视着面前的魔王。冰冷的嘴唇触碰狐狸温热的唇瓣，修长指尖顺着韩王浩的耳鬓，露出他藏好的耳朵。被识破的韩王浩想逃，却被魔王咬住了舌头，只顾着含糊地喊着哥哥。

“我也饿了，想吃你”

他命令式地让自己的指尖抵在李相赫的鼻尖，李相赫只好听命束缚。涣散的主人看着诱惑的双腿不断向身上蹭，下一秒所有的视线被没收，领带将光线与双眸间隔两界。韩王浩缠着他的脖子，不耐烦地舔热他冰冷的颈肉。他间接地撩拨着李相赫，手里一下一下的把玩着囊袋，直到三角内裤都濡湿了才用着嘴去扯开碍事的裤子。他五指收紧了性器，看到李相赫喘息越来越重，他很满意。

他弯下腰将手心把握着的滚烫含好，奸诈地玩着鼓鼓抖动的囊袋，李相赫连手都被绑住了，只好完完全全被韩王浩支配。他哥哥的阴茎实在是太大了，李相赫顶胯时候的他无意识地深喉，被逼出了一种干呕的感觉，刺激之下的眼泪都在洗净森林上的大半浊液。  
剩下那半，都给狐狸拿来充饥了。

他摘掉眼镜去擦干还挂在眼角的泪，冰冷的双手触碰脸庞的一刻就是权利交接的一瞬，韩王浩懵了，还没有时间去思考李相赫怎么反手开结的时候就已经再一次被抱到大腿上。

“我猜王浩里面什么也没穿”  
“是吗”

他故意放慢速度去拉开拉链，锁骨上还有他们第一晚在浴室做爱的痕迹，他在黑暗中咬住了那块红色标记，不可察觉的温差只有当事人最清楚，连乳头都陷入了冰冷的手心里，冰火两重天就要将他融成一滩情色浪水。  
上身的大衣被卸掉一大半，受冷的小狐狸赤膊下意识抱着李相赫更紧，想要嵌入他身体里那样。李相赫头抵在他的胸膛，这个位置刚刚好侧耳就能听到他的心跳，又能像孩童一样吃着妈妈的奶那样去啃咬红肿的乳粒。

韩王浩扶着吃着正欢的魔王，哺乳动物一下子母性泛滥，甚至想告诉李相赫他另一边也是一整晚在发痛发痒了，想他快回来帮小狐狸消消肿。  
李相赫被撩拨地红了眼将大衣全部脱掉扔到地上，抱着韩王浩就往床上走，居高临下地把自己剩下的衣服也卸掉。不怀好意地将韩王浩圈在身下。

“小狐狸，想要吗”

韩王浩的理性总是会败给敏感的身体，草草腿交射过一次之后泛红的身体出卖了他的真实想法。他灵活地从李相赫双臂间溜出，乖巧地摆好跪着的姿势，喜欢左右晃动的尾巴时不时会往李相赫的性器上打擦边球。  
李相赫不客气地打开了润滑挤在双指上，他了解韩王浩，双指对他来说只是入门级。他同样跪在床上紧贴着韩王浩的后背，并起手指就开始没入韩王浩的身体。冰冷的手指在穴里很受欢迎，毫不戒备地吃得死紧。

“哥……”  
“太快了……”

他轻而易举地揉开了后穴，韩王浩喊着慢点，这个给李相赫找到他敏感点有了一个契机，指腹碾压而过，他掩盖不住开始长长呻吟。

“宝贝，你这么会吸吗”

他恃宠而骄地向后靠，李相赫差点没整个人磕在床头上。他将自己裹在一团，后面早已经一片泥泞地在流着水，他小声嘀咕像是要掩盖小喷泉的呻吟。

“我想尿了”

穴道对熟悉的巨物已经不再有排斥感，李相赫一边顶撞着他，一边拥着他到浴室。韩王浩舒适地哼出了声，还顺势将自己往下送，让性器往自己身体再多进几厘米。他们在镜子前看见了一只淫荡的狐狸，叮叮当当响着的乳铃将情色放大，身体每一处吻痕都是李相赫的打卡。

李相赫不急于一入到底，他享受着韩王浩哀求他再多给一点再快一点。他咬着头顶战栗的耳朵，在高潮冲击前一秒他听到韩王浩的恳求。

“唔……”  
“我想给哥生小狐狸”

他们在高潮的余韵中用力地呼吸亲吻，仿佛刚从末日狂欢中逃离，鱼水同欢之时李相赫突然听到滴滴答答液滴下落打地的声音，淡黄的液柱混杂着漏在地上的浊液。

狐狸突然盖住他的笑眼。  
“不许看！”


End file.
